Kyle xy: season four Episode one: Betrayed
by Howarand
Summary: She love. she fight and she betayed for the lives of the man she love.
1. I am your brother

As Kyle hand smother Cassidy by the throat. He felt a strong urge to snap the guy's head in half. His anger was nowhere near calm. A humble energy of anger moved through his body to his vain clouding his judgment, as blood accumulates throughout his muscles he become more angry.  
How could someone so evil hardhearted and manipulative be his Brother?  
Was Cassidy telling the Truth? He just couldn't be related to this monster. For all he know Cassidy could be lying. Cassidy was good at that to have what he wants.

It was easy for Kyle to since Human emotions. Their joy, sadness and anger, He was a master of reading others emotion. Being in the pod for that many years escalate his brain.

He read Cassidy heart rate and, he couldn't since any kind of lie from him. Cassidy was telling the Truth. "I am the monster Brother." Kyle thought. No, No he thought. Cassidy might just believe I am his brother but that doesn't mean it's true.

Does It?

 _Every singular nerves of me wanted to eliminate him off._ He's a Murderer _. He murdered Jessi mother and if I don't stop him, he will not stop doing the same to my loves one. Will Jessi forgive me when learn that I am the brother that thwarted her mother off_

 _Since Jessi came to this world, she believe she have no one that care about her and love her for who she is, and when her mother came back, it was the happiest she ever been. I will never forget her excitement, her pure of joy. "Will she thinks, I am as deceptive has Cassidy?" Nicole was right. I change; I am not the pure, gentle soul I once was. Maybe I was meant to be reckless and impulsive, because this world it's not a place for innocent and pure hearten people. Mostly for Jessi, and me since we were being out of the freezing gory mole of the pod we being receiving death wish_.

 _"How could I stand there letting Latnok hurt my family, and the innocent, generous kids out there.  
Kyle... please... stop. Cassidy pleaded for his life breathing heavily. _

_Just one more snap! One more. Could I do it? Could I kill a human being? Could I let my anger get the better of me? My face clenched and unclenched as I struggle to finish my destiny. Was it my destiny to kill my own brother?_

As he let go of Cassidy shaking, body. The speed of his heart rate was racing 10% percent more than usual. His eyes turn bloodshed with anger, as much he wanted to finish his destiny. He didn't to give his brother one more chance of life, one more chance of making the world a better place. Hopefully Cassidy learn his lesson and stay away.

GO, Go! Kyle shouted his anger flaring up by each breathed.  
IF YOU EVER, SET FOOT NEAR MY FAMILY AND ATTACK THEM AGAIN. NEXT TIME I PROMISE, I WON'S GO MERCIFUL ON YOU. I'LL KILL YOU.

With that Cassidy, Cassidy hurried himself off the floor trip over himself once and ran like a madman.

* * *

 **At Nate dormitory**

* * *

"Amanda, we have to go hurry up, just take every useful profile of 781227 with you." Jessi whispered.

Amanda turned to a scorn looking. at the brunette.

"What?" Jessi ask as she felt Amanda eyes were on her.  
Isn't that call steeling? Amanda whined. Jessi rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid Amanda could be

No, Nate stole it in the first place, its call taking our things back."  
"Fine." Amanda pouts. "I am only doing this for Kyle." She felt dirty and shitty she was doing this, and Amanda never imagines in her life, she would break onto someone else house and punch him or her. Life was interesting.  
"Suit yourself then." Jessi muttered aging with an eye role.

Jessi hated Amanda. The blond was too much a depression for her to handled. Her goody, goody behavior her niceness, and to make it worse she was the most precious thing in Kyle eyes. Yes Jessi hated pretty much Stuff about Amanda. Amanda was the only one that could get under her skin the most. She hated that the blond have that power over, just because of a stupid love. Okay Hates is a strong word she didn't hate Amanda, she just envy the blond.

"Not everyone can be has callous as you Jessi." Amanda retort. Jessi took a step closer to the blond looking at her emotionless like Amanda is nothing, just a peace of trash. Before Amanda could respond, Jessi grabs Nate computer raising it over her head and start walking. Amanda follow suits trying unsuccessfully to keep up with her long trifles, when accidentally she tripped and drops everything.

"Ouch, my ankle." Amanda screamed and up and lumping at one feet. Jessi look at Amanda with an irrationality face.

Oh, great, Amanda need saving." Jessi muttered sarcastically underneath her breath. "Do you want carry you Amanda?" Jessi ask trying to hurry the blond up.

"I am not a baby Jessi and I can manage my own." Amanda snap. Amanda never know what Jessi's up to sometimes Amanda with she could read minds. Jessi was rude, manipulative and headstrong. That made Amanda afraid. She couldn't remember the last time Jessi show fears, like a regular human being.  
The other reason is she doesn't know what she should expect from Jessi that girl got everything she wants.

I am going to fight for Kyle no matter what it takes. Amanda thought. To her Kyle was the most precious thing that brought this world to light. Kyle was special, Amanda value of him the most. She regretted that she broke up with him it seemed since their time was off Kyle and Jessi been spending more time together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the brunette footsteps. Amanda picked up the file and continued to follow suit. When she reaches the parking lot, where she had park her car. She felt relieve. Her stupid ankle was killing her.

With concentrating, Jessi closes her eyes and unlock Amanda car. Her and Kyle were getting better at their power every time they practice. When Amanda saw what was happening, she was speechless and kind of scared. Her knees were shaking. She needed to know what's going on. Amanda knew Jessi was strange and do strange stuff, but one could open her car without a key let alone concentrating.

"How... H. How did you do that?" She asks with fear. Jessi just rolled her eyes and said... "Get in Amanda we have a place to be."

Amanda put her small body in her car and Jessi droves off. Neither of them communicates. Amanda was to scare to say anything and Jessi was just focusing on Kyle.

Many times Amanda wanted to warn Jessi about her driving but she thought it over and it seemed it was best to not say anything,

 **...**

* * *

 **The house**

* * *

 **...**

Stephen pulled the car to the house driveway parking it. His expression was priceless. Kyle texted them and explain, that he wasn't the one, Cassidy did. He was scared for his kids and his wife. Life wasn't easy for the Tragers before they have Kyle. Their life was normal like any other families. Lori used to hang out with friends and going to parties, Josh use to play video games all the time. Sometimes invited some friends over, and Nicole and Stephen use woke up early in the morning went to work without being afraid of anything.

 **And Ba mm**

Nicole brought Kyle to the house, and everything started to change, his view of the world, his drawing. First he couldn't slept, second he taught himself Karate by watching Jackie Chan, third he ate all the foods in the refrigerator in one night and so on. He went form gentle that couldn't hurt a butterfly to dangerous.

Stephen Shared fear expression at his wife and the kids and whispered.  
"Be- careful and watched your step." The kids nodded their heads slowly they made their way inside.

"Whoa, What the hell happened here?" Josh screamed with excitement, Stephen Lori and Nicole were speechless. Who could do this to their house?

Their window of the patio door was broking, Glass scattered everywhere. They where overwhelmed by what happened to their home. They scooted closer to each other trying to protect the other.

Nicole couldn't believe what her eyes are determining. Who did this? Did Kyle have any part in this? She never thought Kyle could have behaved like that? maybe it wasn't him. But where is he anyway?

Her heart lurched and pounded unmercifully. This has to stop. Her family can't live like this this dangerous life anymore. She needed to find Kyle.  
Is Kyle here? She thought. Nicole drew a deep breath calling the name with soft and calm tone.

"Kyle!"

Kyle body trembled with fear. Could the Tragers accept him now? Anger boiled inside of him. If it wasn't for Latnok and Madacorp, he would live happy. Why did some people in this world have to be so cruel?  
"Kyle!"

He felt like needed to ignore them. Will they kick him out without listening to what he had to explain? He wasn't ready to leave his loves one. His foot belt numb and his mouth too, His Stomach starch and his vision wasn't reaction great either. He felt like he is falling.  
"Kyle!"

He groaned, he couldn't hide forever he had to face them anyway. Why not now?  
"Kyle!"

Now he could here the fear catching up Nicole and the kids voice.  
"Kyle!" This time it was Stephen. He could hear how impatient they were to see him.

I am here. Kyle answers weakly. When they finally made eye contact, that's when he thought the yelling might start, but of course he was wrong. 100 percent's wrong.

His family was looking at him lovingly, each took turn hugging him and telling him how glad they are he is okay. H didn't even think he deserve hem. How could they be happy and concentrate with him living with them bringing trouble.

"What happened here?" Nicole asks.  
"Where is Jessi?" He ignored the question. "How did Cassidy figured out she's alive." The family looks at him, with pity and confusion. They all really hope Jessi was okay. By mean they all, even Lori was scared.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

...Your death, near now, is of an easy sort. So slow a fading out brings no real pain. Breath growing short is just uncomfortable. You feel the drain of energy, but thought and sight remain:

 **Enhanced, in fact. When did you ever see So much sweet beauty as when fine rain falls on that small tree and saturates your brick back garden walls, So many Amber Rooms and mirror halls?**

 **Ever more lavish as the dusk descends this glistening illuminates the air. It never ends. Whenever the rain comes it will be there, beyond my time, but now I take my share.**

 **My daughter's choice, the maple tree is new. Come autumn and its leaves will turn to flame. What I must do is live to see that. That will end the game for me, though life continues all the same:**

 **Filling the double doors to bathe my eyes, a final flood of colors will live on as my mind dies, Burned by my vision of a world that shone so brightly at the last, and then was gone.**

 **This poem is by Clive James.**


	2. How could I trust you?

His heads hurt, after he told the family. He only now needed to find Jessi. Where could she be? Did she know that Cassidy was his brother and she left, leaving dealing in this alone?

Every few second, he kept jumping with fear. Cassidy and Latnok couldn't get out of his mind. Now he let him go, he hopes Cassidy would keep his space.

He closes his eyes imagine, the first time Nicole took him in. he was clueless then that wanted to know everything about his life, but now he wished he was the same person as before.

He's glad he learned the truth, but now it causing too much trouble.

His head snap direction when he heard two other hearts beat, stepping closer and closer. A smile crept over his face. Jessi was all right, but why was Amanda with her? His heart fluttered with happiness, ignoring the looks the Tragers shooting at him.

He stood, meeting them halfway.

He threw his arm around Jessi. Ignoring the tingling electrified sensation. His arm was around her neck stroking her hair. Her hair was soft, and smelt like grapefruit. When he turned to the reality, he remembers Amanda again. How stupid could he be? He could see the jealousy engross Amanda beautiful face.

He turn to her, and through his arm around the blond much like he did to Jessi, except he didn't felt comfortable touching her hair without him asking her.

When he finally let go of the blond, he gave her a charming smile and Jessi rolled her eyes.

 _When I hugged Jessi; my anger, loss, and confusion were gone. Her warm, strong body fit perfectly with mine, her hands charmed around my neck and cause me Goosebumps. I could feel our connection was getting stronger, maybe because now we was romantically involves or something, but I wouldn't gave it up for anything, her and I connections is the most important thing to me, but I believe, today would ruin it all when she learned the truths of who I was._

 _When I hugged Amanda. I missed her touch, her skin. I felt my feeling has grown again for her._

 _Amanda's smart, calm, brave, nice and beautiful, every time my eyes landed on hers, I could feel the butterflies flying inside of me. I miss her lips. She had a perpetual pout that I enjoy looking at. After all she was my first girlfriend, my first kiss, and my first love. How could someone forget that, I don't know if I will ever stops loving her?_

 _While Jessi is brave, strong, smart, and Beautiful. My connection with her had grown since that super duper magical kissed we shares. Most of you might think I know everything about her, but I don't. She seems to surprise me a lot, and that's why I love about, to shares our thought and learned more about each other. Her beauty was nothing like anyone else, her personality and her coldness. I love that all about_ her _even if its irritate me sometimes, and there other times I think its sexy, hot attractive._

 _I couldn't understand why I fall in love with to girl's that just so opposites of each other._

 _Who to choose?_

 _My first pure love or the one that risked everything for me and makes me feel whole._

"Kyle, What happened?" Jessi asks with worry.

Her wariness startled him; he took a handful stream of his hair wondering where to start.

I didn't trust myself to start speaking, but I had to. Jessi deserves to know better found out by me then someone eyes. I'd believe her anger would be more with hate.

Kyle voice was horse when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you like to go inside? We have to discuss something. " He spoke but looking down at his foot. He couldn't look at her in the eyes and just saying his brother was the one that killed her mother.

They entered the house and Amanda follows behind. Amanda let out a gasp, when she witnesses the broken Patio door. Kyle squeezes her hands telling her it was okay, she didn't need to be afraid.

Kyle took a seat and Amanda and Jessi took the sides of him.

Nicole Stephen and the kids went upstairs because they thought Kyle should be alone with Jessi and Amanda.

Kyle told Amanda everything. Her face expression seemed like it was too much to handle. He even told her about her and Jessi practice kissing, which made her felt a little better, because Kyle was only trying to help her. She looks at Jessi and the Brunette scowled at her.

The only think he hasn't told Amanda was how he and Jessi was the same.

"What happened here, Just now?" Jessi interrupted. Kyle knew it would come to that but he wasn't ready to explain it to her.

He sat up and gaze at her chewing his lip in a way she knew he was troubled.

"What happened." Jessi tried again.

Ca- Cassidy. He stuttered. Saying his brother name, gave him a headaches he couldn't control, stressed rise inside of his chest. He needed to be calm.

"Cassidy, what?" Jessi asked locking her eyes with his that made him jump uncomfortably.

"After you left. He came and started threatened me, he said he would hurt you like he wishes you where dead, he would hurt my families and Amanda."

Amanda gasp emotionally of hearing whet Kyle just said. Kyle rub her hands and she felt the warm heat, and she calm completely. She could see the nasty looks Jessi send her way every time her and Kyle touch.

He was aware of Jessi's glare. He could help but think she looks sexy. He didn't want to see her unhappy, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. A smile form his face and he rub Jessi hands like he did with Amanda.

"Go on." Jessi says with a smile. Jessi looks at Amanda and smirk. Amanda gritted her teeth glaring back at Jessi.

So, he shocks me with this electric thing Latnok built that only work for Adams and Sarah ring.

Kyle see Jessi took her mother ring out of her pocket and twirl it around.

"You found it. Where was it?" He asks Happily.

"Nate had it, I guess, when I went to Cassidy safe, I didn't close it properly and he stole it from Cassidy, he's tricky. Do you think he's working for Latnok?"

"I don't know." Kyle shook's his head. "I don't you should wear the ring though Jessi until we do some experiment with it."

"Kyle, I am not dumb after what I heard, I wouldn't wont to put it on." Jessi replied irritated.

Amanda sat there quietly and listened. She's barely known what they were talking about. She was kind of jealous Kyle shares that much with Jessi. She wonders why. Maybe Jessi was like Kyle, or maybe there were brother or sister.

No, not the brother and sister one, she act to romantically involve for that. Amanda thought.

Maybe they not the same either, or Kyle would tell her if they were. Her heads hurt thinking about that. She gasped again when heard Kyle said he punched Cassidy and that why the patio door broken.

"What did he do after? Did he say anything important?" Jessi asks.

"Not that important, after I punched him I walk up to him and left him up by his necks and…"

His voice broke.

"I wished I were there to protect you, Kyle, if I were here you wouldn't have to deal with him."

Their eyes lock for a moment, and Kyle quickly looked away. If he didn't look away that quick he would kiss her, the way she was looking at him, make him feel protective.

He gave her a small smile that says he'd take care of it perfectly fine.

Jessi smiles back. "So Kyle, I found some paper about this woman name Grace and it said that she was Cassidy mother." Jessi replied under his gaze.

"Yeah, he told me and he said that I am…."

Jessi eyes fix on his intensely, suspiciously. She knew Kyle was having trouble with something; something of this conversation is buttering him, but why?

"What is it Kyle?"

"Grace is my mother." She... Is my Mother? Kyle repeated," slowly waiting for Jessi reaction.

"So, Cassidy is your brother?" Jessi asks pulling herself away from the chair, far away as possible from him.

"Jessi! Jessi! Jessi! Listen!" Kyle heatedly call after her hoping she would looks at him the same has before.

You, your brother killed my Mother Kyle!" She cried. "How could I be so stupid to trust you?"

"Jessi, I am the same Kyle, please look at me."

"Get away from me." Jessi howled angrily. Her face felt hot, her body burned up. No that can't be true Grace can't be Kyle Mother. Jessi thought walking far always from Kyle.

"Amanda, you need to go home. "Kyle told her quickly.

After Amanda left Kyle heart ache that Jessi couldn't trust him, consideration her walking always from him hurt him more then anyone could imagine.

"Jessi, I am the same Kyle… Please." He tried again. He took a step closer to her hugging her. Jessi was struggling on his arm. He didn't want her to leave him, they through too much. They even share couple of kiss.

"LET GO, OF ME." Jessi shouted her voice felt like million peace of glass stab Kyle. Kyle took a step back looking how hurt she was. Jessi head was spinning all she could see were white and black.

Before she could fall Kyle reached his strong arms and caught her.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Okay. So this chaps done. Tell me what you things. I worked really hard in this. This will be my most promising work I made. Thanks for reading.**

 **I wanted Jessi reaction, to feels hurt, betrayal when she had found out Cassidy is Kyle mother, but she will work it out, after all it was shock of hearing Kyle own brother killed her mother possibly his mother was involved.**

 **I hope you like the tension I put with Kyle Amanda and Jessi, their love triangle. I know many of you hates Amanda; I do too. But I want to try to go where the series was going, of course in the end it will always be kessi on my books.**

 **Bye, thanks for reading, I love you all.**


	3. Traitor

I can remember when sleeping was always pleasant.

It was alleviating my burning heels and loosening my straining eyes, looking forward to crystal dreams, transforming myself into a new dimension every night.

Sleeping was my superpower; it was absolute blackness that created a story from nothing, always making me smile in the yellowing morning.

Tonight, a clean slate just seems frightening.

I have no control over this superpower. It is confusing my sense of presence, swallowing me whole and inverting my perception, and injecting evil into my veins, awakening new sides of me.

I'm hoping the moon stays away tonight.

 **By Christine LoNigro**

...

...

* * *

Sleeping didn't go well for the Trager's, all night they tossed, turned and groaned, but couldn't fall asleep.

The harder they try to sleep the more worried the Tragers become and the harder for them to falls asleep.

They couldn't sleep knowing Latnok out there planning something horrible.

Kyle walks outside, watching the stars. The start was bright, light that Spackle his eyes. He closed his eyes and opens it, now he could see the starts changing direction; it went to a parallel line joining together. The night always- looks beautiful outside he loves it there. He remember when he's use to sit outside waiting for his parent to come get him, when Josh thought he was an aliens.

He smiles, those days seem long ago, even though it's only been three years ago.

He turns his head when he heard some footsteps behind his back.

Nicole walks over to him, putting her arms around him, hugging him like a baby. He likes that; He couldn't even remember his toddler days. Being on the pod took most of his life and memories always.

Being hug by Nicole always make him seems small, by small I don't mean to shy away, her hugs always makes him feel like he was with her all along as a kid.

When his step adopted mum finally pull away he gives her a cheapish smile.

The family being comforting him most of the night, before they went to sleep. They know how hurt he was, when Jessi took him for a monster.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought, I needed some air." Nicole says

"I am sorry, Nicole, I am sorry I brought all these chaos to your house and putting you guys in danger.

It's not your fault Kyle, no matter what we still love you; we wont let anyone take you away from us.

"Kyle."

Since the doubts corrupting her voice, he leans to her and whap his other arms around her.

"Hey guys." Came Lori voice, interrupting their moment. Kyle and Nicole pulled away from each other facing Lori.

"I can't sleep, every time I closed my eyes, and I kept seeing blood, dead bodies and finger points."

Kyle's body turned uncomfortably, he didn't like how now no one couldn't even sleeps, just because of his stupid ass issues, some how he felt, he didn't deserve to be with them.

But, what if I leave; will Latnok still want to go after them? He wasn't stupid. The answer was yes, Cassidy warned him already, and they will hurt his love one. Life for them was at risked; everything was at risked. He needed to keeps his eyes open to protect them.

"I am sorry Lori; all this is my fault." He muttered, uncontrollably. He wanted to go crawl in a hole, hide himself there until all his family were safe.

Lori gives her adopted brother a comforted hugs and says.

"We happy to have you on our life Kyle, before you came, No offense mum it was boring as heck, I don't mind a little adventurous, in our home."

The night was a long. Jessi was still unconscious, and the kids was half way sleeping, but every once a while, they heard a creek, they jumps up. As soon morning came, they were glad it was safer to sleeps. Stephen had to do his usually routine in the morning, like shower teeth breath and work.

He walks like a zombie, everyone of the family would surprise if hi don't sleep doing his job.

Nicole was making breakfast and Lori went back to bed n the morning.

He couldn't sleep, he felt like he needed to keeps his eyes open to protect his families and friends family, he couldn't be everywhere at once, so he was afraid of Stephen getting hurt driving to work alone. He couldn't do anything about it just worrying and praying his adopted dad come home safe everyday.

Jessi was still on her bed, her heads was shaking kept on saying no, no, no. Kyle step closer, his face inches away from hers trying hear what she was saying and seeing.

He touched her forehead and with a super strong energy passes him. He felt light headed. His hurt light up when he saw her. He saw Jessi was sitting in a bench looking straight ahead and kept on shaking her heads.

She was looking at herself killing that man; it was kind of like they both were looking in a mirror.

"No, no, let it go, stop. Make it Stop." She shouted.

Seeing Jessi that scared, broke my heart, I wanted to comfort her, but I knew it would do no help, because we're just in a dream and she couldn't hear me. Then the Vision changes to something else ad blurrier.

It shows Jessi and her mother Sarah of there first day together. I couldn't help looking at, how happy she was. I could feel the excitement on her voice when she spoke.

"I am glad I saw you mum, all my life; I've been thinking that I was in this world alone, everyone against me, until I met you Sarah.

Sarah smiles heart warming at her daughter, squeezing her.

I felt alone too for the most part of my life, even though I have the Tragers, sometimes I felt like I can't fit in, no one like me in this world.

I was glad I have the Tragers though they make me see things from different point of views.

I wasn't surprise that she was so open minded with her mother Sarah, when I first set my eyes on Adam, I was the same, after he was my father, but for Jessi I could understand it more, I had someone that took care of me when I needed it, her, she got manipulated by those brainy maniac, that brained washed her.

I was kind of disappointed though that she thinks she was there alone and I wasn't there with her. I might have been obsessed with Amanda back then, but I always try to make time for Jessi and tried look up for her. I remember when she confessed she was leaving with her mother Sarah, how sad I was. That day, I thought it would be our last touch, last eyes contact.

Feeling that I was too much in her private, I pull away a quick, now she would hates me more if she wake up seeing me spying on her minds.

I stood myself up, before I turned to go, I move her hair around her ears and kissed her cheeks.

Nate walk in, head down, he couldn't let anyone see his messed up face, that was full of bumps He got beat up by to girls, and one of them were Amanda, his girlfriend. No that bitch not my girlfriend he thought. She was just using me for her boy Kyle.

Good, I didn't need her anyway; That Bitch can go fuck herself. How did he fall for her stupid tricks?

Mark and Jackie joined him asking him question about Cassidy. He was pissed, last things he heard from Cassidy was a grunt full of betrayal, and he figured out, he was going to the Tragers house.

"I haven't seeing him at all today." he stiffened, feeling out of control. What is happening, did Kyle that Stupid computer hurt Cassidy? Nate didn't care much about Cassidy, but the game was on, he knew that he needed the protection from him. Hell he never want to face Jessi again, the way she grabs him, her yes, that had no emotion in them that was mostly scared him last night.

"When was the last time you saw him?' Nate asks impatiently.

Both Jackie and Mark shook their shoulders, muttering just at work yesterday.

With a frustration groaned, Nate vanishes.

"What's up his ass?" Mark asks Jackie.

She shook's her head. Don't ask me.

Kyle walk around the parking lot in a circle, to remove the stress within him. No matter how many round he went, his tress was still up high.

"Kyle!"

His head smack back, looking over at his ex girlfriend. Before he could speak, Amanda beat him to it.

"Are you okay, Kyle? You seam kind of dead." Kyle smiles at her, she always seams to make him smile even in those worst times of his life.

"I am okay, I am just, stress and mad, I just can't believe… " He stop himself before starting to blabbing all his and Jessi problems.

It wasn't Amanda concern it was just his and Jessi alone.

Amanda sat there, and waited patiently, to hear what he had to say. When he shut his mouth close, she felt a little disappointed. She wanted to listen to his problems and get to know each others more.

"Is it Jessi?" she asks.

He nodded his head. He didn't want to think about it, but he needed to be prepare for what ever Jessi decided to do, if she try to ran away, he needed to convince her to stay, if she doesn't trust him anymore, he needed to show how trust worthy he is.

"Amanda!" Amanda!" Mrs. Bloom, Amanda mum yelled.

Um, I better get back, my mum probably freaking out right now. Kyle smile, she wrap his arm around him, making him feel the butterflies. He missed that feeling. Kyle squeezes her and kissed her soft, gentle cheeks.

He walks inside to his house and check on Jessi again. This was the 50th time he checks on her and it's not even twelve yet, he just could stand away knowing she's mad at him.

He touch her facing, feeling the hotness tingle through his muscle, He move her hair out of her face in the back of her ear.

Jessi body moves with a strange groan.

He tried to leave before she woke up, but her eyes were lock on his, studying his, move.

A smile bubbled on his face wishing she were done being mad at him.

He spoke to soon.

Jessi tried to standup but immediately woozy and have to sink back down.

"Take it easy;" he says coming closer to wrap his arm around her.

"Get away from me you traitor, I promised if you don't will blasts you out. Jessi yelled.

The smile that was in Kyle face gone, it went straight to anger, fear and frustration. How could she think he was just like his brother? Did 't she knows that he would never betrayed her.

Anger boiled inside me uncontrollably, hearing Jessi accusing me was the worst someone could say to me.

I glare at her and sat on the bed getting hold of her, trying to not do some6hing unforgettable, that he would regret later.

How would he make her understands that he wasn't like his brother. The more she struggled by his hold the tighter he got.

"Jessi, Jessi, look at me, look at me."

I had let go of her waist and now pulling her head facing mine. She pushed me away trying to get back up again. Same things happened to her as before, she sinks right back down. I was glad at this time round she was weak, it make it easier for me to explain.

Our breathing deep and even, hers rhyme perfectly with mine. I took a deep breath and…

"Jessi do you think, I wanted Cassidy to be my brother, do you think, I enjoy someone I barely know that got in my life and killed my best friend mother, how can you believe I betrayed you, it wasn't my choice to have him as a brother, its our mother blood that made him not me. I have a brother that full of love, passion and nice, Jessi, Cassidy might be my brother by blood, he's not mine brother in my heart, when I promised you I would help you with him I meant it, Jessi please don't forget that I am always here for you.

I wanted my peace of explaining to get deep inside her, make her understand, because, if she stays mad at me, I wouldn't know what I would do?

With that Kyle left the room ignoring her calling his name.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **If you guys want me to change something, message me, I am sorry for not updating, I have work and high school I need to attend to everyday.**

 **Which story you want me to update next.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessi sat on her bed, hugging herself, with her whole life. She never doubted Kyle, she didn't think he was a killer, Kyle been with her supporter and been helping her since she escape from the tube of the pod. She was just mad, overwhelming, something happening to her love one.

She had Bryan, her father, that didn't care at all about her health; he only did care how good she could make him feel. When she lost him, she couldn't denied, she felt sad, and she still misses him, after all he was her father, nothing could change that, same as Kyle can't change who his brother are. And when she met her mother, she was the happiest woman alive; she was going to give everything up to move with her mother, well all she had then was Kyle, but that was enough for her. She was going to move on, and be happy with her mother, but of course that didn't happened, because that bastard killed her mother, he killed her in cold blood. She wonders what was her mother last breath and last words were.

Was it?

Jessi, I am sorry, I wish we could have more time together?

Or was it, Jessi, I wish I never met you? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't get attack, or other possibilities.

Now she'll never know, thinking about it hurt her head so bad, she felt pain this pain, since she figured her mother died of cold blood.

She was fated to be unhappy, at least it's how she looks at it. Something always went wrong, one smile cause pain and loss, one kiss cause trouble and disruptive. Since she was born to this world, she been causing trouble, her first touch, sense and sound was a man, she killed that night. Her first return memories she causes death.

She walks around her room pasting, with her hand covering her heads thinking, she wanted to run and go talk to Kyle, but in her eyes she didn't think it was a good idea. Believe it or not she was still having problem with the news that Kyle is Cassidy brother, she trusted Kyle with her life, but every time his name reached her mind, she felt awkward sometimes a little sick.

There was a soft knock on the door, barely reaching her ears, without answering it Nicole peek her heads in.

"Jessi, can I come in for a second?" She knew Nicole to well, she already knows, why she came she wanted to talk to her about Kyle.

Shaking her head, Nicole inters and closes the door behind her. Neither, said anything, the room was silent, and completely uncomfortable, that Jessi wasn't used to.

Jessi being Jessi killed the silent zone. Well it's not like; Nicole was comfortable, with that silent treatment either.

"Why are you here?" Jessi ask, little grumpily, even though she did know, she couldn't help but still ask.

"Jessi, Kyle is not like his brother." Nicole blurted out, feeling extremely, guilty and uncomfortable, Jessi whispers.

"I know, my anger just took over me last night, it was just a shock."

"I know, how you feel Jessi. Nicole nodded, at least, you discover on your own, he isn't, and that boy will do anything for you."

Hearing that from Nicole warm my heart, she doesn't want us to be together, but at least, she knows he care about me Jessi thought.

She gives Nicole a fake smile and thanks her. She wanted to talk to someone, tell Nicole how Cassidy killed her mother, how he destruct them and strike. Strong was her compassion, it is her escape, and her power mind. She promises always to be strong, with no fear.

Last night she broke that promise, she truly felt weak, uncontrolled. She wasn't fragile, she knows that, but the crying, fearsome needed to stop, she wanted to be the Jessi just didn't care about anything, anymore. Caring hurts.

Thinking about her mother death one again, her eyes bleed tears. No, no, she couldn't cry in front of Nicole, or Amanda, josh, Lori and Stephen, Kyle was a different story.

With another tears rolled down, Nicole put her arms around her caressing her back. Feeling warm arms around her body, Jessi broke down, her face was over Nicole shoulder and Nicole hand was around her head.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay, everything fine." Nicole whisper. Human cry sometimes."

Yea that was true, human break down, they were full of weakness.

I am a human? Jessi ask herself.

No, she wasn't, she wasn't those week mundane that needed their mother shoulder, and their dad supports, she was a living being, but, not a human, she was just a broken computer that was come to this world to cause trouble and to fail at everything. She wasn't made to fear

The board of Latnok meeting

In the rooms they're were 13 chairs around the table, today was the celebrations of XX death, and making more mini clones of Kyle, they were twelve head of the board in the extra chair set up for Xy, incase he joined them.

Grace

Grace has black hair, same color eyes as Kyle, but that was the only genetic she share with him, just the eyes, maybe color hair, most of hers, her other sun Cassidy picked from her.

Cassidy shared her since of humor, power, and controllable, and hasty, smirk.

What is this about, Grace, of the net headman asks. His name is Pheros Cassidy Kingsley.

He is Cassidy, Father, and Grace, on and off husband.

He and Grace met at university of Washington, of their college years. It was the same time, Adam and Sarah went public with their relationship, he and Grace started dating after that, sure most people thought Grace had a crush on Adam, and she wanted him for herself. The halves of the rumors were wrong; she did find him handsome, just a pretty smart face and intelligent man, but nothing else, she just wanted, the popularities he could bring out to her, the power.

Pheros and Grace, romance was going up and down, he wanted to leave her, erase all her memories, out of his brain. The day he had decided was the day, Grace confession came out about her being pregnant.

Grace turned to him, giving him a smirk. I guess our son not stupid after all. Grace turns her face to the table of the group of people.

Today, she starts, her voice rising high.

Today, have reach its limit Latnok will be the most power of the world; we will bring mom, dad, son daughter, brother and sister to their knees.

What about XX?" a woman asks. She had blond hair that falls over her shoulder, blue eyes.

Grace smile, she knew that question was coming, she pause looking at the woman face, with an evilly smirk she turned to the group.

We don't have to worry about XX, anymore Abidjan, my sons take care of it, and XX is dead.

Shocked, happiness went around the table, only a view of them, wasn't smiling.

"Dead? And what do you mean, your sons take care of it."

"I guess, Cassidy wasn't pointless after all, he persuade XY to joins us after XY killed XX."

"781228, killed 781227?"

Today was full of surprises for the Latnok boards members, soon, they will take over and played god.

Cassidy, was scared, he mess, everything up. Last night, he slept on the floor. What would his mother do if she found out that he messes up? He didn't really care for his father reaction, he only wanted His mother Grace, he wanted to make her proud, and show her how a good son he is, but what did he do. He ruins everything Latnok has built.

What could he do in a situation like this?

Run? No, that doesn't sound like a good planed. Telling the truth was his only option. He takes his car and drive.

...

...

 **ahhhh, i am done with this chapter, please review and tell me what you thing. any kind of reviews excepted.**


	5. Forgive

**You've Asked Me To Forgive You**

 **You've asked me to forgive you**

 **For you're sorry as can be**

 **And you never had intentions**

 **Of ever hurting me**

 **I've thought about it endlessly**

 **The way you made me feel**

 **So angry, sad and disappointed**

 **I just wished it wasn't real!**

 **But I've finally come to realize**

 **That you've been hurting too**

 **And there's a lot of deep-down healing**

 **For both of us to do**

 **So I hope that you and I together**

 **Can make a brand new start**

 **I love you dearly - always will!**

 **And I forgive you with all my heart!**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Jessi stand up, and her body led her to Kyle's room, she felt a pang of guiltiness, that she compared him to the Murderer of her mother.

It's been two days since then, every time she would open her mouth, he would excuse himself, even when Family dinners was set up for everyone.

Without knocking she opened his bedroom door. She couldn't believe her lock, how will she survive the day having hanged around his room like that. He was shirtless; she couldn't help studying his abs. She remembered when she first touches them, how magical she felt. Electrical went through her veins.

Eyes lock, but each look away quickly. Jessi had to stop herself and think over why she really did came in his room.

Oh, yeah she remember, she needed apologized for calling him same as his new found brother.

Kyle language body wasn't easy to apologize. Every time she opens her mouth she closes it.

He is hurting. She got that, but not talking about it would only hurt them more….

Kyle, she tried again, all the emotion she saw on his face was sadness, and He didn't even look at her.

Jessi stared and stared, she wanted yell and snap.

Breath, Breath

She closes her eyes letting calm pride, and air through her and try again.

"I am sorry Kyle, I know what I id was wrong, you could never be like this monster, I guess I was just out of my mind, having him, as your brother was just surprising."

Kyle body language told Jessi that he accepted her apology, even though he was trying hard not too. He wanted t be mad a little longer, to show her how much he was hurt, but he couldn't her presence next to him makes him feel warm and safe, hearing her voice even put a smile upon his face.

For a minute or two he stare at her, not in a creepy way it was the way of happiness, and forgiveness. For some reason Kyle feet moves toward Jessi.

He wanted to stop himself, but his body controlled his foot to kept on going, His arm swarm around hugging Jessi catching her off guard. Jessi was really surprise by his outbursts. Her heart beat as heavy as his, his face hang over her shoulder, breathing soothingly. HIS breath tickled, her neck with passion, she couldn't help but let out a moan by his heat of his body.

The hug felt like forever neither wanted to let go of the other. They last in their own world, the world that only has happy ending passion and love.

When finally step away from each other, they stared and stared, Kyle could swear he felt fire from Jessi.

Her green eyes, matched his blues eyes. They were a team, blue and green, green and blue. It sounds a little clichéd but it's work.

Kyle wanted to kiss her soft lips and feel it through his. Images flash through his mind of their first time, when he had the courage to kiss her to show her how he feel, to show he cared about her for than a friend, to she he was there with her even care about her when her mother had died.

Now he wanted to feel whole again, he wanted it in this moment to be just him and Jessi, together embracing each other. In this time right now he wanted to forget about Amanda, he still didn't know who to pick over each other, but now it was there time.

"I forgive you he whisper slowly." Kyle lean in, when their nose toughed the door burst open.

Lori was standing there, mouth open.

Kyle and Jessi, step away from each other quickly embarrassingly, Kyle wanted to crawl in a hole. He didn't like the way Lori was looking at him at all.

"What is going on?" Lori asks, surprised, shocked covers her face.

She knew Jessi wanted Kyle, but didn't expect Kyle to return the felling Jessi been having. Life was crazy and messed up. She needed time seeing them imitate together like this, it's just grossed her out. At least that was she kept on telling herself.

We mm…. we…

Kyle tries to find the right word but couldn't.

"Kyle, can I talk to you please, just for a second?" Lori asks. She could feel Jessi gaze behind her back.

Lori grabs her hand without waiting for his answer and went to her room dragging him behind.

"So, what going on between you and Jessi Kyle?" Lori asks after she closes the door.

"Um, n… nothing, we are just friends."

"Friends? Friends that was going to spends seven minutes in heaven where have I heard this before?" Lori retorted.

Kyle was confused between her words.

What is Seven minutes in Heaven?" he asks.

"Oh right, I should know you and Jessi, not used to the human tongues, it's mean kissing by the way.

Kyle face Redding, he was still, embarrassed, and Lori had caught them.

Why was he Nervous about others seen him and Jessi snuggling together? He never felt that with Amanda. This was the question he had to figure out himself.

"Oh yeah, I totally forget, Kyle. Mum wanted to talk to you about something."

* * *

...

* * *

I am almost there. Cassidy thought. He was nervous of losing his mother trust. What will she do? He knew her mother wasn't fund of his mistakes, she always take him for grunted, that's why he wanted to prove himself to her, now look where it got him.

When he reached the Senor Latnok, building, he take a tiny step toward the desk.

The worker left his head up and a big smile cover his face.

Hey, it's Cassidy, yer 're mother bin look ink fer yer

"Where is she?" Cassidy ask, more Nervous. Yer mother is at the Meting room, follow the…

I know where is it Frat. Cassidy yelled irritated.

O to go then. Frat bow and let him pass.

"Michael my boy." His dad said when he enter the room. "Your mother and I so proud of you. We couldn't accomplished so much without you, and I think you own you mother respect today, you should see own proud she was when turn how you kill 781228 and trick that 781227 bastard."

Cassidy chuckles his smile doesn't reached his eyes. "Thanks dad, about That, I…."

"Cassidy, my son, I am so proud of you." Grace came from no way interrupting them.

She looks at her son face seeing the dried blood and one of Cassidy eyes was flinched inside of his eyes bull. Grace stared at him for a minute before going at it.

Grace touched it rolling it over. Cassidy flinched in pain letting out a yelp.

"Who did this to you Michael?'

"Kyle."

"Xy?" Grace yelled. The room was silent; everyone was looking between the mother and son.

I thought you said, you convinced him. You always seem to disappoint me Michael Cassidy.

I thought I did convince him, him and XX thwarted me plan, by faking her death.

Grace, slap Cassidy with all her anger. "You said we kill XX, How could you let this happen, what happened to the clone project did something happen to it?'

Cassidy shakes his head and another slap landed on his face again.

You disappoint me Michael all these times, I kept giving you chances and chances and you always seem to disappoint me, it's done, I am done with you. You are no son of mine. Guards, take him to the cell."

"Grace, could we talk about this? He did his best." Pheros jumps in.

"No, Pheros, he had enough chances, which know what XX and Xy will plan next, now how are we going to restarts the clone project."

"They might not destroy everything we could check it out, to see what left and use it."

"Then what are we reading for? Lets go."

...

...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy and please comment and tell me what you think. BTW I am changing this book name. The new name will be hunted by the truths.**

 **review please, it just make me happy, even if you only have to say to words.**


	6. Chapter 6

Michael Cassidy sat inside the cell thinking. His mother needs to give another chance to prove myself to her. He couldn't' believe how he let that stupid computer experiment thwart him like that.

Michael

Cassidy turned and see who it was.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Son I don't have much time. just listen for a moment please. I been studying the body of XX and Xy experiment and it looks like we didn't fail after all. Pheros form smile patting Cassidy back.

"Why are you telling me this Dad? What the difference it's supposed to make? I am still stock in this hellhole cell."

"Son, This is the solution for you to get out of this cell ..."

"How?" Cassidy stand up his heart racing with happiness.

"The only way to restart the experiment, you have to get inside Xy head, it sound Tricky but we have to it mutedly. Now son for you to get out of this nasty cell you need to share that with your mother, don't tell her I told you."

"How do you get it out of his head then dad?" Cassidy ask.

"XX"

"What?" Cassidy screamed biting his tongue.

"Michael do not worry if we got Xy without XX knows then I think we could take it there. Her love for him will be our greatest achievement."

"Dad XX would kill me if she would of see me last time was close enough. I just can't take another chance."

" Son we will talk later about this. I have to go. I love you." After a moment of silence Pheros vanished.

"Pheros where have you been? I bee looking everywhere for your pretty face." Ask Grace.

"I was using the Toilet, Grace."

"Pheros listen to be. Grace and him were inches apart now. You having to take a shit can't ruin my plans. I set my whole life for this and I keep on getting crude over and now I have no more patient." Grace screamed.

Pheros let out a sigh and brought his lips to Grace. He put both his palm around her face and makes Grace look at him. We will succeed Grace I promise.

Grace smiled. "You are right. Bryon follow me," she ordered. The four foot tall Asian guy follow his master with no question.

 **Kyle XY**

* * *

Kyle went outside to clean his mind when he saw Amanda.

" Amanda what are you doing here?" He asks with a wide smile.

"Well, I, I just wanted to see you! Amanda answer embarrassed.

"You wanted to see me?" Kyle asked boyishly.

"Yes, I just am wondering if you wanted to hang out. Since we broke up... We're just barely hanging just us two friends anymore, so I wanted to change that."

Kyle smiles and said.

"That sound really good...hum I am not doing anything tonight. Would five o'clock would be okay for you Amanda."

"Yes, I am not busy then I guess I'll see you then." Amanda answer delightedly.

"Kyle!" Jessi yelled pushing the door open. She stand there awkwardly when see whom Kyle chatting with.

"Amanda." Jessi glare.

"Jessi."

Amanda responded. Both girls glared at each other until Amanda turns his eyes fix on Kyle's who was standing there like he wanted to vaporize.

You guys seem you were in a serious conversation, I'll leave you two then. Jessi flashed Amanda one nastier look before disappearing.

"I am sorry about Jessi Amanda, she mean a lot it just she doesn't know how to show it properly."

"Does she?" Amanda threw a painful look at Kyle making him look smile. A minute's pass between them before one spoke.

"I guess I will see you tonight then, bye. Amanda." Said Kyle.

Why couldn't life be any easier for me?" first I have Latnok to deal with, now Amanda and Jessi. Why can't I just choose one already. I better go inside to make sure Jessi is okay.

 **...**

 **... Kyle xy  
**

* * *

Grace storm off back to the other Latnok building angrily, everything was destroyed the formula for the experiment turned rottenly black and smelly. Her chest rises up without control. She punches the door with her bare hand

"Grace calm down." Pheros grabs her hand putting it up to his heart, but Grace pushed him. Pheros loss his balance and fall over the Cyclonessity.

The Cyclonessity was how Great used electricity to makes clone, this what she uses in moms she takes babies from.

Pheros stand quickly terrifying of what could happen to him. Grace turned to one of the head worker girl name.

"Catharina, Get him out of my site." Grace screamed angrily.

 **Hello Guys. What do you want to happen in the next Chapter? Any idea? Well This kind of Short. Sorry I haven't been updating. School giving me to much homework and I have to work so it's hard to do both at same time.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy reading this. Please give me feedback, even just to say hi. Bye. Have a great reading**


	7. complicated

Kyle was exhausted. He walks to his and Josh room and lie down roughly. Truth, his day had been great. He enjoyed it very much.

Amanda and he went to a movie. They saw mean girls and after that he and Amanda went dancing afterward.

The movie he didn't like very much. He hated mostly everything about it. He only enjoys the end. He like how everyone apologized and move on with his or her life.

The dancing was fun at least before he got hurt. They're a few songs where he got really relax, is when they played the slow song and they other hip-hop song he busted his moves out.

With the comfortable memory and feelings, his body drift asleep.

 **... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...Kyle xy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Jessi spent most of her times on her room going over the complicated unhealthy relationship she have with Kyle. To say she was angry was the right word. She couldn't believe after Kyle just admit his feelings to her, he had ran back to his precious blonde.

She knew she wasn't good enough for Kyle but how could she help it. No. She didn't choose to fall on love with Kyle. You don't choose who you love. It just happened and even if she could, she wouldn't want to change it. The love she has for Kyle sent great chill feeling down het spine and it cost big amount of pain too. It was worth it at times.

She watched outside the window and there where Stephen, josh and Lori running around goofing happily.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Jessi was mad at herself and Kyle. Why couldn't he see that they were meant to be?

"Jessi, are you okay?"

Jessi was so focus on her thought she didn't even know she have a companion.

" I didn't hear you coming in Nicole you scared me."

"I am sorry Jessi but are you okay Jessi?" Nicole asks again.

Nicole felt bad for the girl. She could see how much Jessi loves Kyle but her house rules needed to stay the same. Nicole had made her mind. Kyle and Jessi can't be together and that the end of the story.

Sometimes like right now, she regretted it, it seems like it's her fault the Brunette was such on a bad mood. She could get pass that couldn't she, and beside Jessi always in a bad mood anyway.

Jessi did a fake smile that could not reach her eyes.

"I am good, Nicole, just thinking."

"Jessi you don't have to mope about Kyle, like Lori would say… you know they are plenty fishes other in the sea. Right?"

Jessi looked at her confuse, when Nicole roll her eyes and restate the statement.

"Jessi by that I mean, they're plenty other guys to go from not just Kyle. If you don't put yourself out there I don't think you will have a taste what it like to date other people."

"Kyle the only one for me." Jessi snapped.

She couldn't believe everyone trying to get her move on from Kyle. Why didn't they mind their own business?

Why was everyone comparing her with Kyle? She knew they didn't want them together because the way she is. They thought she was dangerous, mean uncharacterized.

"Jessi. Calm down." Nicole has her hand over her shoulder. I am only trying to help. I am Just…"

"You're trying to help? Jessi inside flipped with anger. How could Nicole sit there thinking she was helping, when she told her she and Kyle couldn't be together?

Jessi flip out once again.

I think you have done enough Nicole, just don't help me anymore. I don't want the kind of help you trying to approve."

"Jessi stop."

"I only wanted to be happy…" Jessi head purge up dangerously. Before she could do anything that cause harm. She runs. She didn't know where, but she had to get out of there. No one seems that they wanted her.

 **... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...Kyle xy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Grace step in the weapon room hand shaking, She grabs a 360-guns. The 360 guns weren't any kind of guns, they were the guns they couldn't kill you, and it was worse then killing. The 360-gun use for electrifying people and it used to cause pain.

This Guns Latnok has build for feature record. It set up to use to the experiment, Kyle and Jessi. This A-T 360-gun doesn't just heart you it damage your brain if you are not strong enough. It fries your brain up.

Two years ago. Grace hired a guy that called Hans. His feature was bright as his eyes. When he was little, he was dreaming of changing the world for the greater good.

This guy could of make millions billions of dollars, Of course he wasn't that money hungry.

Before Hans join the Latnok group. Everyone wanted him. They offer him money but he turned it down completely.

The money they offered him was little too much, if someone could offer him so much to build dangerous stuff for him, he knew he was joining the wrong hand.

Hans never wanted to cause harm, nor wanted to cause destruction. All he wanted was to help the feature, to be better. So many people adored him for that and so many hated him because of his successes'.

The time Latnok leaned about him; they persuaded him to help them. At first Hans wasn't into helping them, but they prove to him that they wanted to join him of helping the world.

1 year later he built the A-T 360-guns. Latnok was so happy that day. They thought the world was into their hands. Weeks later become impatient to test the new weapon. One day Hans came to work earlier when he heard their chit chat. He couldn't understand. They said they would help the world but they were planning in something bigger than that.

" _Mr. Hans you are here early." Grace had said. Mr. Hans jump scared. He curves his knuckles ready to swing._

 _"So you heard. How could many be so foolish? Did you think all that power we would just follow your direction through? Grace smiled. So foolish… she muttered again._

 _"I will fight you." Hans had yelled. He swing before he could hit Grace the guards grab his arms and twisted it. Hans let out a scream for it. The more he was yelling the more he was getting beat up._

 _One of the guard kicks him right on his sigh ands another one slapped him across the face._

 _"Stop." He had cried, blood dripping down his eyes._

Grace mouth let out a grin from the old Memory. She remembered how she slushed the A-T 360-guns through Mr. Hans's skull. Grace pictured him struggling, coughing, and dripping up blood.

 **... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...Kyle xy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Kyle flips up off bed frightened. He was sweeting, breathing heavily. His head hurt while his body temperature rise up. He knew it wasn't his own.

"Nicole, do you know where Jessi went?" Kyle asks breathlessly.

"

Kyle, I am sorry she kind off… ran away. I tried to calm her down but she wanted listen to me."

"What did you do Nicole that had set her off?" Kyle asks calmly but angrily.

'Kyle, it's not me that set her off it's you, well most off it. Nicole corrects herself. "What do you mean, it was me that set her off, what did I do?" Kyle question innocently.

"Kyle just takes a moment and just thinks about it."

Kyle closing his eyes and thought over what he supposed to do that made her mad, but he found none. It was even more frustrated to him that he couldn't remember how he makes her mad. How will he apologize?

"I don't remember anything I did that had bugs her off Nicole."

"Kyle, you are really smart, the smartest human being on hearth, but when it comes to girl you are blunt, and clueless."

Kyle give Nicole a look that said I don't know what you are talking about when Nicole half smile and continued.

"Kyle! Jessi is mad at you because she thought you wouldn't go back to Amanda but you left her."

"Nicole it wasn't a date. Amanda and I was just catching up has friends, she thought we're barely hanging out and we set a time to get to know each other more."

"Kyle, it didn't look like that at all to Jessi believe me or not, I even think Amanda thought it was a date too."

"What?" She said.

"Kyle I know what Amanda said, Girl just confusing sometimes. In her heart she knew you guys was spending more time together more than just friends.

"Nicole could ask you something personal."

"Go ahead Kyle you know you can ask me anything." Nicole replied calmly.

"You said Jessi and I couldn't be together, so why are you telling me all this."

Kyle looks at me. Nicole touches his chin. Me don't want you and Jessi together is nothing personal, it just you both lives in this house with us we counted both of you as a family, I know I kept on trying to set you and Jessi apart, in my heart I always knew that would put both of you more closer. I think I loss hope you guys would start acting like brother and sister.

So if we went out you wouldn't be mad? Kyle ask feeling his heart jumps up with Happiness.

"Kyle If it was my choice, I wouldn't want you guys together, but like I said I can't stop you and Jessi really needs you. Just don't do anything really dumb Kyle. If you choose her or Amanda just be yourself and if you don't approve of something they want you do that you don't want… just speak up… Ok"

"Thanks Nicole. I am going to search for her. I think I know where exactly she would go too."

Kyle turns to go when Nicole called.

"Kyle, what happened that night when the light blow out?"

Kyle give Nicole am apologize nod.

"Nicole she was that making sure that I was going to be okay and we kind off…'

"Kiss." Nicole finished. Kyle I am not mad at you, I just wanted to hear your reason.

Kyle knew where exactly where Jessi was. When he was mad feeling left out this where he'd go. That place was where they where born and first wake up. He saw Jessi against the tree in deep thought. She was calm.

"Jessi!" Kyle called.

 **... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...Kyle xy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **So in this chapter Nicole still don't want Kyle and Jessi to be together but she knew the more she tried the more hope she lost. So now you know Kyle can choose both girls without having problems. He will face a lot of problem choosing.**

 **Next chapter we will have Lori Declan Jackie Nate Josh and Kyle and Jessi conversations.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyle what are you doing here?" Jessi self-conscious her chess rise up. She wanted to smack Kyle for being… well for being Kyle. "Why couldn't he see I am the right one for him? Jessi thought. He spent more times in this world and he was still more clueless than I am.

"I came looking for you." I could feel your angers physically while I was sleeping when it woke me up. Nicole told me what was wrong.

Now Jessi was curious to hear what word Nicole stab him with about her. She waited a while longer and Kyle stated speaking again.

"Jessi I am sorry. I thought I wasn't going to hurt you by being with Amanda, we where Just hanging out alt least just as a friend I thought when Nicole break it to me, and she kept saying I am to blunt to see the girls way."

JESSI humanity blood hustled up. She felt quite blissful that Kyle and Amanda weren't dating. After all, she might still have another chance.

"So where did you guys hum? Did you guys kiss or hold hands?" Jessi next spat straight at Kyle.

Her heart rate sped up waiting for Kyle answer. Him looking at her apologizing told her the entire story. How could he keep on starching between them. He kisses her and Kyle went out and kiss another girl. Doesn't he know how much it's hurt?

How could he answer that? What the best way to answer the question, which would make her angry?

Kyle knew if he lies Jessi could read his mind. Sometimes he hated having the connection with her. Having their minds link hurt her more than he hope it would.

"Jessi we are just friends." He finally said avoiding the question and Jessi eye contact.

Jessi seems angrier as he thought she would be. He thought she would be at least a bit satisfied but of course he was wrong.

"Kyle, Stop avoiding my question." Yell Jessi angry.

"Did you kiss her? It's a yes and no question?" Jessi repeated. She didn't want to show tears but couldn't help it.

"Jessi we did but it wasn't a passionately one it was more like…

"Kyle, stop lying to me, has you already forget that your mind and I linked together? I can tell when you are lying remember that as you can me."

"Jessi, I- I." Kyle stuttered. Before finish Jessi Ask him kindly.

"Kyle just leave me alone," I just need to cool down.

As Kyle walks home while his arm around his pocket a brave breeze of sadness washes over him.

Sometimes I felt helpless. I tried to help, helping this world and everyone but I am always disappointed someone. My actions always hand me downs me.

Jessi sat down Thirty degrees slant in the tree she climbs up to the top. The wind blow her face letting the anger watched out. She pretty much enjoys this place. WHEN she felt left out this place was the only thing there for her, her calming place and her second charming prince.

2 years ago She never thought her birthplace could help she usually let out her anger in punishing herself by pushing heron self on her abilities.

When Jessi thought was calm enough, she lifts and bent her body up standing up straightly.

As she walks home she thought about all her goods memories with Kyle and sometimes with Josh possibly little bit with Lori.

She remembered When Kyle and the Trager first stand up to Her father Bryan Taylor that barely cares about her at all. She remembered when Sarah was delighted she was her daughter. She remembered all her happy moments most of them were with Kyle, they're first meeting, first kisses, and first mission.

For the first time Jessi had a peaceful walk home, she felt happy and delighted.

After Jessi Rejection, Kyle walks home and went straight to his room. He bumps his head on the wall a couple of times. When he knew it wasn't helping anything just cause him physical pain. He stopped.

He wonders what was going on. He usually feels Jessi attachment to him, no matter how fall they are. Now he couldn't even since her. It felt weird not being connected.

He couldn't remember since he could feel his own emotions.

Him and Jessi been linked since birth.

* * *

.

* * *

Amanda Stand by the counter at work looking at the couples that captured their conversation happily.

Kyle was like a **clueless** kid; he doesn't know what she mean by they barely hang out anymore that they should get back to it. Wasn't it clear enough she wanted a date with him. St least to me it was. Thought Amanda.

And he thought we were going as friend. What a

. Well perhaps if I ask him more directly. As I told Jessi I was going to ask him back. Now it's the time. I mean after work.

"Amanda! Amanda?" Josh called a second time.

She jumps from her thought and face josh that has a grinning across his face. Amanda wonders why he's looking at her like that.

"What?" Amanda spat angrily. She was getting tired Josh keep on stepping on her business. Every minute he wouldn't let her be.

"Thinking about Kyle are we?" Josh tease.

Since Andy Josh girlfriend moves to Cleveland Josh been acting like a little brat. He always accuses Nicole and Stephen for not letting Andy stay.

Josh please leaves me alone. Amanda pleaded. Don't you have pans to clean?

Josh let out a little giggle of Amanda comment.

Do you mean we have pans to clean up?

Amanda rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

.

* * *

Hillary? Mark been distant recently and I don't know what I did wrong. Every time I mean it he kind off ignore my question.

Lori wished it wasn't had to do with Latnok this time. Last time being painfully enough for her.

So make him spit it up cupcake. Hillary commented back without emotion.

"How? I just want him to just tell me what's wrong. What I did wrong?"

"Just out of curiosity, have you and Mark done it yet. You know the birds and the bees?" Hillary asks smirking her eyeballs.

"No we haven't, we are moving slowly." Lori replied.

Well if you want to learn what is wrong with him the only solution I have is to let him get on your pant.

Lori thought over it. She didn't think it would be a good idea. She's not ready to have another sex to a different guy. Next time when she talks to Mark she might b more aggressive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kyle and Amanda have been really distant since last week. She ask him to take her back but Kyle rejected her same as the last time. Every time they compass and made eye contact one of them look away nervously. Neither wanted to be the first one to declare._

 _Jessi in the other hand she was happy. How did she know you would be wondering? Well, she heard Lori And Amanda talked about it. It was pretty intense. Amanda was really mad and still is and Lori tried to make her feel better._

 _"Amanda. It's Kyle. He love you so much I just think he's trying to protect you, having you as his girlfriend will make it easier for the bad guys to come get you." Lori had said wanting Amanda to see Kyle perceptive._

 _"Well, I don't need Protecting." Amanda had yelled. "Can't he understand? He told me his secret and I thought everything would be good between us and now look. She stops taking a deep breath. " How many times to I have to tell him that he doesn't need to protect me? I can take care of myself. Can't he understand that? Amanda snaps Bitterly._

 _Jessi have never seeing Amanda behave like that and Neither Lori. Lori was shock by her friends hash word._

 _The Trager girl seemed she just got slap in the face. Jessi could tell that Lori was trying to keep her anger inside from expanding._

 _"I am sorry Amanda said quickly, I am just paranoid… It just-_

 _Amanda saw Jessi and stop talking._

 _"I better go Lori lets talk later, again I am sorry for lashing my anger at you I know you didn't deserve that."_

 _Lori just shook her head before the light golden hair could disappear._

Nate wipes the sweat off his face. These days he felt so many traumas every morning. Now he had nothing to do. He didn't even have a job. Everything was blurry to him since Jessi and Amanda break in at his dorm.

Nate dial Cassidy phone. But there was no answer. Why couldn't Cassidy pick up? He thought? What was going on?

Nate as lashes out to behind him and there was Kyle; He was sitting in the park bench his hand covering his face.

Nate had a minute's of argument with himself if he should approached Kyle, and the end of his argument he decided it was the best idea. Nate needed answer. He knew Kyle has all of them.

When Kyle saw him, Kyle had jump up defensively. His knuckle was ready to defend himself.

"I didn't come here to fight Kyle I only come here to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Nate except you hitting by girlfriend. Kyle picks up his backpack from the grass ready to leave when Nate block his way from passing.

"Yes! We do. " Nate yelled.

"Both of your Girlfriends had break in my apartment and that Jessi Bitch…"

"Don't call her that." Kyle gritted his teeth with anger. Nate takes a step backward and continuingly speaking. "I could call the Police on you and them."

"And what? Arrest us. What about telling them how you went in my business and steeling my personal life information? Nate If you excuse me I have someplace too be."

Kyle bumps him out of way and walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Pheros was scared for his son. He knew what Grace could cause when she was impatient. He knew how she would blame everything in his son. He always hated how she always comparing Cassidy to XY. He hated how Grace thought of Cassidy. He hated Grace. No hate is the word he's searching for. He hates her to death.

He follow his heart once, and his heart brought him to a life he doesn't want to live in. the only thing he was still standing for was for his son Cassidy

He had tried to get away with his sons long after things were but Cassidy wasn't allowing it. From the time when Cassidy was little, he always wanted to make his mother proud of whom he is. Since Cassidy was little Grace treat him like the piece of shit that he wasn't.

Han's grab a cup of water avoiding each worker eyes. He was still in his world thinking about his son when a hand touched his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

He always knew Grace hand was cold even when they were dating in their teen years her hand was cold. Long time ago he wouldn't mind it but now he did. Every time Grace touched him his stomach feels likes it's crawling and screaming away.

He turned around without a word and face Grace. As he knew she was still upset as she was days ago.

"Are you okay my wife." He asked pretending he cares. When he was around Grace he never act normal he always like to say stuff to make her happy. He didn't make her happy because he care, he say stuff to make her happy because he knew how she was when angry, she would blame and whining at all the workers she work with especially him.

"Of course I am not okay." Grace shouted her teeth attached together. Why did I trust him do something he could not? All he has done is disappoint me; I have done everything for him. I give birth to that piece of shit."

Pheros just sit there listening to Grace complaint. He wanted to run far away from her and go find his problem was Cassidy would never agree to it.

"Grace, it's not over, cassidy has a plan?" Pheros says slowly looking for her reaction.

Grace expression turned to hopeful and another second and turned mad.

"What kind of Plan this piece of ruthless child no son of my have. What is it this time? "

Pheros kept all his well power from not retort something. He hated it when she called called his son ruthless and not good enough. He wish Cassidy could just open his eyes and leave with him. Someplace safe, but of course his son want's to make Grace proud.

"I think, you should hear it from it. He told me and it's a great plan it's a way to get the information from Xy head."

Now Grace was paying paying attention, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. They could get the information back and go with their plan. She looks over at Peros and laughed.

Pheros laughed with her, even though he didn't even know why she was laughing for. Can you believe it?" He said. "We still can make mini clones of Xy."

 **...**

 **...**

 **I know this is short, just wanted to post it from not doing long ago. This chapter will be longer.**

 **Who is your face OC characters?**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle let me come with you I don't want you wandering around that late. I just have a bad feeling something bad could happen.

Kyle looked at her. He was really looking her. He could see such worried emotions across her face and he hated making her worry.

If it was up to him. He would of let Jessi go anywhere and everywhere with him the longer it was safe but this was for him.

He had talked to Tom Foss about Jessi training with him but the man hasn't agreed.

"Jessi, you know I will be fine right? Don't worry I've been progreesing.

Kyle gives her hand a smooth touch . when he saw her expression change he let her know he was going to called Tom Foss to let him know he is on his way.

 **...**

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXYXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **...**

Cassidy was no fool. He knew he had to found a way to get Kyle alone without Jessi and anyone else seeing.

He knew hiding behind Amanda home fences wasn't such a good idea but it was the best he could come up with.

He frowned as he saw a glimpse of Kyle . He glance in annoyance as he thought the person could mostly be Jessi. Moving closer he could see someone besides Kyle.

Hopefully that person wasn't Jessi. Thinking about Jessi didn't bring the best feelings and memories. It actually brought the worse. Jessi was pacable of a lot of things, just he was trying to avoid.

He didn't understand what Kyle see's on her. sure he had give her advise before but that was before he had truly known her for the person she is.

Cassidy didn't know who he was scare of more. His mother Grace or Jessi. They both had that deadly glare glare that can put you to a corner. Shaking his head Cassidy watched as Kyle put the through the phone through his ears and got out of his eyes sight. For a moment he was about to thinking of giving up until The Tragers door opened. He couldn't believe his good luck.

He watched as Kyle turned the corner and kept on walking. Cassidy wasn't an idiot liked his mother claimed him to be.

He knew attacking wasn't the best idea. Attacking now would get Jessi attention and he didn't want that.

 **...**

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXYXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **...**

Something bugged the life out of Jessi's mind. She felt like she was being watch and she hated that. The feelings of sensing people was behind you every step you take was a sreepy feeling.

She looks around her room, the closet even under her bed and there were nothing. Jessi felt paranoid. She just felt this weird feeling something bad was going to happen.

She felt more paranoid as she remember Kyle left for training with Tom Foss.

As much as she was glad the man was protecting Kyle she still felt the dislike for the men who left her to die while helping kyle escaped.

She could have a different life with Kyle now if Tom had saved them both and Amanda would be the one he was in love with. It would be her. Jessi smile at her thought. Happy and satisfied Jessi lay herself down until sleep took over.

The sun brightened Jessi room which woke her up. She stretched her legs and wipe her face with her hand.

Looking over at her alarm clock it was 8:00 in the morning. She usually wake up earlier but last night she had great sleep and great dreams.

 **...**

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXYXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **...**

Jessi walk to the Kitchen and everyone was already seated except for Kyle as he wasn't there.

"Oh hello there Jessi,how did you sleep?" Nicole asked with smile.

Her smile was passionate. Thinking about it Nicole and Kyle had lot in commons. They both have a way to to turn your day to the better side.

Thinking about Kyle, Jessi wondered why he wasn't in the kitchen yet. He was a morning riser no matter when he went to bed.

Jessi gave Nicole a smile and answered.

I slept pretty well and deep.

That's good to hear Jessi" Stephen jumps in. Have a sit.

"Josh can you go and get Kyle for me?" Nicole asked his youngest son. Josh had the face why me. Stephen gave him a hard glare.

Josh went and came back five second later. He had remember when woke up he didn't see any sign of Kyle.

He's not in the room, I don't think i see him all morning. Josh explained.

Jessi sigh hoping everything under control. She hoped that maybe Kyle had stayed the night with Tom.

But didn't he said he would returned before 1:00 am Jessi thought wondered.

Yes he did said he was going to be back. Shifting she looks at the quiet and scared faces table.

"Jessi do you know where Kyle is? "Stephen turned to her. She was thinking of line but it would be no use since Stephen knows her lying looks.

"He'd left last night after you guys went to bed for his training." Jessi blurted out.

"Training? Training with who and why I am knowing about this until now? I already told Kyle it's not his jobs to protect us we are the parents it's ours." Nicole voice was cold and hardened.

"You know Tom Foss right? He's Kyle is with him so he's safe."Jessi answers hoping she could believe herself.

Door knocking everyone stood up with hopeful looks and thougt. Josh who rughdd through athe door first opened and there were a guy Jessi and the tragers never seeing in there life before standing there with a letter in his hands.

"Which one of you is Jessi? He asked.

 **...**

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXYXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **...**

 **...**

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXYXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **...**

 **Hi guys I will have one more chapter and finish this story, I am also planning on writing other of this series. So after next chapter it's not over yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jessi stared at the boy in front of her house door furiously. At first she thought the teenage boy attention was to cause trouble. When she really looks at him reading his heart rate, she figured out he had nothing to hide. He was just a regular guy who possibly someone saw down the Street and told him to give it to her.

Surprisingly, Jessi slowly grabbed the letter from the boy.

"Who sent this?" Jessi eyed the boy hard for any kind trickiness.

I don't know. The boy replied. I just got offered like $10 dollars to deliver this to you. What is going on? Is tis the wrong house?" The boy asked. Scaring himself of what he put himself into.

"Did you saw the person who give this to you face, how did she, he looks like?" Jessi asked ignoring the boy question.

"I don't know." The boy replied was. "He have black hair and he has an british accent. He's tall lan and nice." Jessi made a face when the boy said Nice.

"That is all I can tell you? the boy said a minutes later from her stare.

"You can go now." Jessi said rudely after scowling at the teenage boy.

The boy peaked farther at the house and at the Triggers which cause Jessi of giving him a deadly glare.

"I am Nick by the way." He said

"I don't care. Did I asked you?" Jessi questioned him rudely.

"Ok!" The boy replied. "I better go than." Jessi hand was in her waist looking meaningly at him until he left.

Lori step in 5 second before he left.

"Jessi you didn't have to be rude to him like that. He did nothing.

Jessi mind was a billion miles away. She didn't have time to argue with Lori of what was right and wrong. She had better thing to think about.

Like finding Kyle. Her priority

.

"Lori, I don't have time for this. I have better things to worry about." Before lori could respond Jessi left the room followed by Josh who was looking at her deadly.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Kyle eyes open. His hand and his legs was tied down. The position he was in felt so uncomfortable.

He closes his eyes trying to make himself forget the trouble trouble he was. Closing his eyes he day dreamed about him laying in his tub, his arm around Jessi caressing her.

He smiled as he remember the day they slept arms and arms.

Trying to think more, he was disappointed when someone interrupted his happy memories. Turning his head to look.

The person he saw was a woman who dressed like a business woman. Wish Kyle thought she was.

The woman was tall and lean. She walked like as if she have so much much power. As their eyes met. Kyle felt the connection instinctively.

Without another thought it crashed to him, this woman was Grace. Adam eggs donor. His mother.  
He got all his features from Adam. many people could mistakes them for twins. The only thing he had of Grace was the eyes. Their stunning gray eyes.

When they were face to face. Him being tied like Jesus and his downer looking at him like an accomplishment.

Grace touched his eyes, which her hand felt warm caressing his face.

"Hello Kyle." she said smiling.

Kyle wanted to shove her hand alway which he couldn't do.

"You must know who I am. Grace continued sitting on a spin chair that was beside her.

You father might of speak highly of me. Grace the perfect mother." She smirk. Just know Kyle I would keep you myself if the selfish father of yours wasn't so stubborn.

Kyle didn't say anything. He didn't twitch the only thing that was moving was his heartbeat. Her hated Grace talking about Adam. she was the reason he was dead right now. She and her team tracked him down and killed him. And she was the reason he and his family wasn't safe.

About five minutes of listening to Grace. A tall man rushed into room. He didn't even looks at Kyle. Not a single look. All his was attention focus directly at Grace.

Kyle guess the man was cassidy father they have the same accent and they look pretty much unlike. They even carried himself the same way.

The one thing Kyle find different were unlike cassidy his his voice was so soothing.

After Cassidy dad left who Kyle heard him being called Hans grace brought her attention directed to him now.

Kyle My son? Grace said to him with respect sounding more serious than before. Kyle stomach twitch of hearing her calling him her son. He needed to hear her calling him that again.

My son. Grace said again. Since you were born you were meant to do great to this world. Helped built and make this world a better place.

Her words makes him felt safe. It erased all the anger inside of his stomach.

"Don't you want other like you? Other to have your mind? Kyle, if you joined us. Everyone would be safe. You would be the leader. The things you were meant to be."

Kyle The anger returned when he remember what he was there for. What they did to Amanda. What they did to Jessi mother. How they makes jessi feels how she's not important. How they want to tear mother apart and take their babies. How many died in the process.

His anger flashed and the building started shaking, glass, lights plastered everywhere.

"Kyle…."

"Stop." Grace yelled calmly but her voice was shaken. She moved a step closer each time. Her heart was beating and racing. When she was close enough. Grace lounge the needle at Kyle skin.

Kyle screamed and screamed. The poison of the needle was eating him inside. It work through his veins and blood which made him weak.

Kyle couldn't be more happier when he passed out.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

"Jessi, you can't. It's to dangerous."

Jessi and Nicole was in her room talking privately about the formula information. She didn't want anyone to know. Not even stephen she didn't even want to tell Nicole but nicole was the only one she has to talked too.

"Nicole promised me if this work you want tell him or anything." Jessi asked

Silent fill the room. Nicole hated lying to her husband and her kids. The last time they had kept secret from each other was a rolling stone and regretful things said.

"Promise me Nicole." Jessi repeated.

"Jessi… You know if you give them the formula it could dangered so many lives."

Jessi felt bad. But she needed to help Kyle. He was like her. He was the only one that made her happy…

No matter how bad things are she would do anything to save his even taken her own life. Kyle needed it better than me anyway. She thought.

"I understand Nicole, but I can't leave him there being tortured until he give the Formula. You know Kyle they would weakened him and break him. Tell me you don't want him save.

Nicole too wanted her son back. Kyle was the shining bright of the family. The one who make everything brighter.

Nicole knew his life needed to be save. She couldn't live without him and by heart she knew neither her kids and her husband could live without him. He brought so many loves and crazy rollercoaster to the family.

"Jessi, promised me you will return home safe with Kyle by your side and I give you my promise."

"I promised Nicole." Jessi replied trying to convince herself and Nicole.

"Than that promise from me Jessi."

Jessi hugged The woman longingly. She knew how much tension she could cause to the family by keeping secret from them but her mind was in saving kyle.

When jessi pulled away Nicole asked.

"What now."

Jessi pulled her flip phone her mother sarah gave her and called Latnok.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

 **Finally i updated.**

 **Hopefully next chapter will be bore thanksgiving.**

 **This time promise next chapter will be the last one.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jessi entered Latnok. From outside to inside she guesses that there were possibly a hundreds guards with guns in their hands. Most of the one she made eye contact with were orderly mans. She saw a few young faces who were on their twenties. But not much.

She didn't know how could Latnok members afford that much people and she was cirous if they knew what they were working for.

She didn't know if she could escape that much people if she even dare try.

She was occupied by four guards. One too leading, one was her back pushing her to walk faster and the last two was to her left side and right side. The guards who who were supervising her led her to a room that was similar to Madacorp. The one Ballantine was leading. Ballantine was the one who gave her fake memories and a fake sister who abuse her powers to her own. Ballantine was the one who wanted her to betray kyle for the formula inside of his head. It was same kind of Machine but Jessi had a feeling this one go deeper in the brain. From where she was standing she could feel herself being pulled by the machine. She didn't want to found out what it could do to Kyle. she knew this one could damage him. It could kill him, and it was her worse fear.

"Look what we have here." A woman's voice came from the distance..

Ten distant feet the away from each other. Jessi could see the woman hard looking face, which she guess that it was Grace. From the picture Kyle had showed her before.. They have the same features. Nothing had changed, except for some adulting hood. Grace look nothing like Kyle. she was cold while Kyle was the most wonderful, thoughtful she met. when theirs eyes met jessi could see the smile she carried. It was evil. Both glared at each other. Jessi wanted to manipulated this being who was in front of her. She wanted to do worse to her than she did to her on Cassidy. As much as she wanted to protect her anger, she couldn't. Each breath her anger took the power of her.

"You're here to coporate and take the information from XY, XX ? Grace studied her. "One smart move. You will regret it." Grace voice was loud and Clear.

Jessi took a deep breath calming herself. The way the woman speak. she wanted to snap her neck off. The feeling was strong.

 _"I am not here for myself. I am here for kyle."_ Jessi quickly reminded herself, saying the word repeatedly on her head. Saving Kyle was the only thing that could steadied her.

"What do you want me to do? I will do anything." Jessi vowed. She must of sounds desperate, weak, and look like a silly schoolgirl, but right now she didn't care. Saving Kyle lives was her most importion mission.

"Before you meet him, You need to promise me that you aren't going to do anything fishy and you need to do as you told. . Grace said

Jessi shakes her head scarcely. She knew what she was getting herself into and it wasn't a pretty game. Whatever she needed to do to save kyle she would. she would play the game until she meet the goal.

"You must not wake Xy." Grace continued. "Right now he is in a coma. You must tell him anything to give the information on his head away, You must convince him. If he truet your voice you will get. "He will hear your voice and he will feel you. The deeper he buried the information, the more pain I'll cause."

"I am ready." Jessi responded nervously. Jessi wishes the woman would stuff taking and let her get over with it.

"XX, before you start just remember no matter what you do, Kyle can't escape. If you do something stupid and tries to jailbreak him from the machine. It'll cause him to his death. Are you here to save him or kill him?"

With Jessi promises, Grace give her body guards a knowing look. Her guards step back and Grace let Jessi toward the Machine.

Kyle was laying down his on the Machine. Jessi could sense the mind of his. The power of the heavyness it carried. It was full. So many math equation, scientific floating circles around on the head of his. Jessi touch his face, sad tears falling down her eyes. For the thing she would do, they're no going back. Even if he won't forgive her for what she done.

"Are you ready". The voice she lost most whispered behind her. It was cassidy. The one that had murdered her mother. Grace gave her a look that reminded her why she came to do.

Cassidy put something over her hears that look like a headphone, and he tied her hand down next to Kyle. she could feel how frightened he was. Seeing that almost put a smile on her face… Almost. …

"Ready." She heard the voice of Grace.

Jessi shook her head afraid to speak. She concentrated. She concentrated of wanting Kyle free. Of him and his real family having dinner, laughing at josh joke and Lori making remarkable comments. She even wanted Kyle to see Amanda again.

His happiness was her happiness. His joy who mad e everyone arpound him feel save. the world need that. Before she knew it. She was inside of his head.

He was sitting in a corner cold. His arms was folded around his knees. He look like a toddler . A toddler who once got abuse. Jessi stride closer to him.

"Kyle, It me it's Jessi. I come to rescue you." Jessi took another step closer. Kyle tried to take another step backward but he couldn't cause he was stuck between the wall and her.

 _"Get away. You're not her."_ The powerfulness of his voices pushes her backward. Jessi knew she couldn't feels hurt by his statement. His mind was in the wrong place. His mind was being controlled.

Jessi came in closer again and took his hands to her and caressed it.

"Kyle look at me . It's Jessi." She says. She could feel Kyle calm down a bit but he was still shaking. His mind was still deciding if he wanted to trust her.

 _"Jessi?"_ Kyle finally say. His eyes light up for a moment happy to see her. It went dark again and dangerous again.

 _"Jessi you can't be here. Go!_ Take amanda and my family to safety. Go!..

"Kyle, your family wants you to give this formula up. They want you to save yourself. You mean so much the this crazy world. so much to them and to me. They need you back there to do good. All you have to do is let me take the pain away. " Jessi said. Kyle eyes point at the other side of the corner.. Jessi knew they weren't really there. She figure out she could use it against him.

"Kyle open your minds up, Let the heaviness go and you could save them. You could save them all.

" _I can't."_ Kyle cried. "I can't. It's hurt?"

Jessi was breaking on the inside to see him like this. She was sure after she got Kyle of this hell place she would come after Latnok. What they should of known, Hurting Kyle was like hurting her. She will do twice as much damage as they cause... Latnok won't know what hit them…

"Kyle, I can help you if you let me. We can do this together. We can save your families and Amanda. If you let me help you the pain will go. Just relax and take my hand and I will take this burden from you."

kyle was undecided.

"Just close your eyes Kyle and let me take the pain away."

Kyle closes his eyes, a bit of Information got out and he open them again with a cry of pain.

 _"Jessi! I can't…. It's hurt…I can't."_

"Yes you can kyle." The longer you take the worse the pain will get. Do this for me, for The Tragers do this for Amanda.

"

 _"I can't….."_ Kyle the ground shakes by his madness.

"Please Kyle. do this for us. Please take my hand. I will show you the way like you have shown me." Jessi said almost begging now.

 _"Jessi, it's hurt."_

"I know Kyle. Just take my hand… Close your eyes…. Concentate."

Kyle closes his eyes listening to Jessi voice guide him.

"Clear your head, Kyle… Let it loose." Jessi took both of Kyle arms and a light went between their arms. Jessi mind broke into his. They both screams in agony.

She was back to reality, she looked at Kyle again. He was pale everywhere.

"I got the Formula." Jessi said, taking her eyes away from Kyle, looking at the devils before her. "Now take him out of the machine and Unleashed him. . Jessi felt so much power provade off her.

Eyes was an her looking ewing at her. She look at herself, and the light that was between her and kyle was still there.

Grace step forward.

" Well done XX a deal is a deal. Shut the Machine down." Grace ordered.

Cassidy did has he told.

"How do I give you this Formula." Jessi asked.

Link your head to the computer Grace said.

"What"Jessi asked,

Grace laugh. "XX you have so much to learn. Computer can Speak its language. You are a commuter, You were built to follow direction". Jessi ignored her and she closes her eyes concentrating.

Her head link to the computer.

To say a computer have feelings was a rapid statement, but she had understand. Grace was right. Her mind linked to the computer and it had click while she put the formulas there.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Kyle woke up. The look of where he was but he was in Jessi bed. He felt confuse. The last thing he remembered was

Getting drug by a woman who claimed to be his mother.

How did he got there? Wasn't he supposed to be kidnnaped by Grace? the mother who doesn't care bout a child?

Getting out off bed. He went to the kitchen whole family was there and Amanda was there smiling at him.

"Kyle, it's nice of you to join the family." Nicole smile nicely at him . Everyone was smiling at him. It felt a bit uncomfortable. He look over at were Jessi was and she was the one one that wasn't paying attention and the one who wasn't envolve in the big group.

"Hi, Kyle, how are you feeling" Amanda asked.

"I am good." Kyle answer. To tell the truth he was feeling weird and distract the loss thing he had remember was him being put to sleep by his mother, and now he was home safely. He wanted to ask about what happened but everyone did seems so happy and enjoying themself. So he made the decision that he was going to ask later, maybe after Declan and Amanda got home.

All the family member was around. Declan and Amanda also joined.

Declan gave him a bro hug before grabbing a slice of pizza. Kyle look at the table and there were his favorite snack. Sour patch. He grab a handful and shove it in his mouth.

He looks at Jessi who was the farthest away from the family and who still wasn't paying any attention

"Jessi, do you want any?" Kyle could here the sign of warning in Nicole voice. He didn't know why. He sure wasn't going to ask. Right now he was there to enjoy himself.

Jessi forced a smile smile and Joined them.

She watches the family laughing smiling. She watched Amanda giving kyle the goody look. she watched them hugging couple times. She watched Josh making joke getting laughter out of them. She watched Lori smiling and always ready to add her remark.

She watched as Declan and Amanda got ready to home. She watches Kyle taking Amanda home. Above all, She watched how happy he look.

She watched everything and it made her feel worse. She betrayed him. She sold the Formulas to some people he despise. Could he ever forgive her? Could he look at her the same.

Jessi wasn't sorry, she save him. She was sorry she couldn't find another way. A way where he wouldn't hate her.

 **XXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Hi guys this is the last chapter of this. I am still going to write the second episode. Enjoy.**


End file.
